200
by Nixie De Angel
Summary: Two hundred secrets and their stories.
1. One

1. Kurt loved a lot of things about his boyfriend. His smile though, was at the top of the list.

2. Kurt loved that Noah was completely honest with him. There was never any second guessing or doubt in their relationship.

3. They never agree on music. It usually ends up with Finn or Mercedes settling that argument for them.

4. Noah loved watching Kurt in the light. It made his baby glow.

5. Everyone assumed with both of their dominate personality's that they'd fight all the time. The truth was that they hardly ever did.

6. "You're only human Noah," Kurt whispered as they stared down at the now sleeping baby. "We learn from our mistakes. No one ever gets parenting right the very first time."

7. When most people learn their story, their shocked to learn that it all started with a dumpster.

8. The both agreed. Sparkling vampire's was just stupid and should be banned.

9. Kurt finally admitted. To actual people in public. His boyfriend was a beast.

10. Puck's positive that he'd defend the small soprano for the rest of his life, if he'd just smile at him like that again.

11. Puck was honestly surprised to learn what Kurt's favorite movie is. He would never had pegged the ex-kicker to be a fan of the Corpse Bride.

12. Noah doesn't understand fashion. But he'll still listen to Kurt as they walk to class as he bitches about the lack of fashion in the school even if he doesn't get it.

13. Puck is pretty sure that Tina is to blame. She would be the only one that could have gotten Kurt hooked onto his odd obsession. Of all the things the fashionista had to be addicted to buying it had to be skulls.

14. Kurt had always hated the rain. Until Puck had shoved him into the wall outside of school and kissed the life out of him.

15. Puck knows he has an addiction but he doesn't care. He'll never give up Kurt. He just won't.

16. Noah, Puck and all the layers in between agreed on one thing. They all loved Kurt down to their bones.

17. Kurt was a little, okay a lot, surprised when Noah finally sat him down and talked about his family. Kurt felt anger towards his lover's parents, more so his father. Kurt felt like he was already wrapped around little Sarah's fingers. He gained respect for Noah's aunt and cousin who sent him money to made sure he and Sarah got by.

18. Kurt hated night time. It always meant Noah would wake screaming from THAT unknown nightmare. He hated the dark and the pain it brother Noah.

19. Puck has faced countless thing's head on without breaking a sweat. But asking Burt Hummel to date his only baby boy was down right terrifying and he hope's he'll never have to do it again.

20. Puck, Kurt had learned, baked to work through problems. Kurt found it amazing as he watch Noah work. The care and thought he put into his actions. The grace he seemed to gain when in the kitchen. It was beautiful but private. Kurt found himself smiling as he realized the trust Noah had placed within him.

21. Kurt hated asking for forgiveness. He felt weak and small. But for Noah? He'd ask a thousand times over.

22. Both of them feared. It was true. What they feared the most was not having the other in their life anymore.

23. While most people would have thought Kurt would be the one to freak out., it was actually Puck who screamed when they found a spider while cleaning the jock's room.

24. They truly had the best of friends. They knew that down to their soul.

25. Everyone had felt the storm brewing between the pair for months. They were just waiting for it to finally hit.

26. Puck loved going through the seasons with Kurt. He loved watching how Kurt glowed in Winter and floated in Spring. How he beamed Summer and over came struggles in Fall.

27. Kurt loved watching Noah with their son. He loved seeing his face light up like that. Though the sadness that lingered tugged at his heart.

28. While Puck loves everything about Kurt, its the blue-green eyes that he loves the most on his soprano.

29. Everyone assumed he had no heart. Kurt of course proved them all wrong. Kurt was his heart.

30. Kurt's pretty sure he knows when he really fell in love with Lima's resident bad boy. It was when he sang Beth. He was sure he caught a glimpse of Noah underneath the layers of Puck.

31. Puck had felt anger before, it was after all one of his trade marks. For months it had been his only companion. He was sure that this was boiling into white hot rage as he watched Ryan break Kurt's heart. That was it. He was gonna fucking kill that sissy white ass for hurting and making HIS Kurt cry!

32. Kurt loved flowers. Only Noah knew it was because they reminded Kurt of his mother.

33. Mrs. Puckerman had never seen her son happy. Noah had always been so angry towards the world. Then Kurt had stepped in and put a smile on her son's face she had never seen. He had lit up Noah's world and for that she'd love the small boy forever.

34. Kurt found it adorable that Noah was still that little boy when it came to Scooby Doo.

35. Of all the things Kurt owned, Puck loved his bed the most.

36. Kurt wished Halloween could be everyday. He would love to see Noah dressed as a pirate for the rest of his life. Damn his boy was fine!

37. Puck had never felt so complete before in his life. Kurt just made everything better, made everything so right.

38. When Kurt helped bring Noah back to the surface he had felt the need to protect him. Until Noah and Puck had found a balance and he became king of badasses again.

39. Puck didn't care what they were doing. He just wanted to always feel Kurt.

40. Kurt was positive that if Noah ever joined a tribute band, it would have to be for KISS. He just looked so damn sexy in that outfit.

41. Puck loved the sounds Kurt made during sex. They were just so fucking hot!

42. Puck was sure, no positive that he wanted to be with Kurt forever. No one else would ever come close. He hoped his small lover felt the same.

43. Kurt was honestly surprised. He didn't think Puck was smart enough to even know the English language, let alone another and to speak it fluently as well!

44. Puck of course blamed everyone else for being a bad Jew. It wasn't hist fault he had an unnatural love for bacon!

45. Cars, surprisingly, was the second thing they had bonded over.

46. Kurt was surprised to learn that Noah's guilty pleasure wasn't something horrifying. But a simple bubble bath to help him relax and time to work through his thoughts.

47. Puck knew it was the diva attitude that had first grabbed his attention.

48. Kurt thanked who ever was out their for football. Only Puck knew why he did though.

49. Kurt felt like he had lived in a cage. Until Noah came with the key.

50. Puck couldn't help it as he watched Kurt stretch before practice. He loved watching the smaller boy bend like that.

51. Puck loved Kurt's hair. Loved running his finger's through it. Gripping it. Feeling it tickling his stomach.

52. Noah loved that Kurt was everything but ordinary.

53. Kurt in heels was something Puck loved. They made his boy's ass look that much better! Which was kind of a hard thing to do, since Kurt had the perfect ass in his opinion.

54. Being a star wasn't something Noah would describe himself as but Kurt would. Kurt saw the star within his love.

55. Puck had thought Quinn pregnant was bad. But Kurt on one of his bad days was an unforeseen terror he didn't think he'd be able to live through again.

56. Kurt in his blue sweater was something Puck loved. It brought out the boy's eyes. Or course he'd never tell anyone that.

57. Violin was Noah's most guarded and best kept secret. No one had ever found out that he had been playing since he was 4 or that he could at all. Until he had played for Kurt. It was still his most guarded secret, the only person that knew was Kurt.

58. Kurt thought Noah's slippers were just to cute. He found the jock absolutely adorable when he wore his Scooby Doo slippers.

59. Not many people, actually it was only his mom and sister, knew that he could actually dance. But he loved Kurt's dance lessons. So he made himself seem that much worse to spend more time with the smaller boy.

60. Puck, Kurt admitted, looked good in pretty much anything. But his favorite thing for the jock to wear, with nothing else, were his glasses.

61. Kurt couldn't tell you why but he just loved to see his jock in blue.

62. Noah loved shape's. It didn't matter what he was looking at, he simply loved them. Kurt's shape though? Was by far his favorite to look at.

63. Kurt and Noah both loved silk. They loved feeling it on their skin during sex's. Or when cuddling. They simply just loved it.

64. Puck loved listening to Kurt. From his bitching to singing to boring him with trivial fashion advice. He loved listening to Kurt's voice.

65. Puck had simply banned ever bringing it up. Kurt simply giggled and muttered something about them just to watch Noah go off on a rant. It was fun to watch the other male get flustered over clowns!

66. Puck hates to admit that the girls of Glee had to teach him how to be romantic and not a jackass when it came to dating Kurt. Though to see the smile on his baby's face had been totally worth the endless embarrassment they had put him through.

67. Kurt loved when Puck enforced his rules during their play time.

68. Kurt secretly loved when Noah called him his princess.

69. It wasn't the best gift in the world but it was all he had to give Kurt. Puck wished he could give Kurt an actually ring instead of his class one.

70. Kurt was pretty sure that he was falling. He wasn't sure about the landing though.

71. Kurt thought Puck was pure sex and utterly fuckable as he straddled the Harley Davidson.

72. Kurt loves Puck's scent. The aroma of axe, sweat, sex and manly-ness is something that secretly turns him on even more.

73. Kurt cried, while Puck laughed, when his favorite Marc Jacobs jacket suffered a tragic death.

74. Puck found it cute when he first started sexting Kurt. The diva had floundered for a while at first. But now? Puck was proud to admit that his boy could make him lose it with a few long detailed sext's.

75. Puck hates clean. Were Kurt can not stand not having order and cleanliness. So Puck simply distracts him by pinning the smaller boy to his bed and ravishing his mouth.

76. People had always told him he was on fire. But it only took blue-green eyes to start filling with tears to put him out.

77. Kurt loved watching Noah sleep. The jock never looked this peaceful during the day.

78. Puck had never felt such hate until he had met Kurt's boyfriend Ryan Moss.

79. Kurt watched as Noah and Sarah ate their watermelon slice's and thought they were both adorable.

80. Noah felt like a monster for the things he had done as Puck. He had to make it right. He had to make it better though. He had to for Kurt and Beth.

81. Puck hated being alone. He craved to be around people. It didn't matter who, he just didn't want to be by himself and left with only his thoughts.

82. Kurt doesn't want gold. Oh no. It clashes with his skin tone. No he can't have gold. He wants silver. It goes with his tone but its like him. You have to warm it up before you can really wear it or understand it.

83. Puck didn't understand Kurt's love for the food but he always made sure his diva was stocked with peppers of all kinds.

84. Kurt had faith in him. That's all that mattered. Everyone else could kiss his Jewish ass.

85. Puck was use to take out food. His mom was a hopeless case in the kitchen. As was he unless it was baking. So when Kurt decided to cook him a romantic dinner for a night in, Puck was sure he'd fallen in love all over again with the small diva.

86. Kurt loves being held by his boyfriend. He loves feeling the heat seep into his body from his lovers.

87. Everyone knew Puck had a bad mouth on him. No one thought Kurt did. The smaller boy frowned at the use of cursing, that didn't mean he couldn't. Everyone was surprised when the small boy finally snapped. Puck was pretty sure his dive would be making Sailor's blush right now.

88. Of Kurt would have his revenge. He would. He just wanted to finish his make out session with Noah before he begins plotting the death of Karofsky and Azimio.

89. They didn't know what the future would bring. They did know that they'd take it on together.

90. Puck hates silence. It usually means he's fighting with Kurt and he hates when he's fighting with the other boy.

91. The first thing they ever truly bonded over had been Harry Potter. Both thought it impossible to be civil towards one another until that fateful Sunday afternoon.

92. Of all the things they did together, from singing to fucking to making love. Puck love their cuddle time the best.

93. Noah had never really known love except from his little sister. Then Kurt came and showed him what he had craved from his parents. He knows now though that he really only needs Sarah and Kurt in his life.

94. Kurt wished for a lot, knowing most wouldn't come true. But he really wished this moment with Noah would never end.

95. Kurt was sure there was nothing hotter then when Noah had nothing on. That was until he came across his lover in nothing but leather pants holding a red rose.

96. Puck's favorite smell is now vanilla. It reminded him of Kurt's bedroom. Which usually reminded him of what they do there.

97. Kurt could live without several things. He could live without a TV, people, his phone. He could honestly, if he had no other options, could live without his cloths. What he could not live without was color. He needed it. It reminded him of several things. The first being the world outside of Lima, Ohio where he would be more accepted.

98. Kurt hated to be cold. He detested it more than anything else. It reminded him of his mother's last days in the hospital and he loathed those memories of her.

99. Puck loved watching the sky. It reminded him of his diva's eyes. Well when they were more blue then green.

100. If Puck had to describe Kurt in one word it, he already knew the perfect one. Kurt was home.


	2. Two

1. The first thing anyone ever noticed about Noah Puckerman was his body. The thing that got Kurt to fall head over heels, was the jocks _mind_.

2. Kissing Karofsky had left a _sour_ taste on his lips, that never seemed to go away. That was until Puck shoved him up against the wall in the boys bathroom and kissed his breath away.

3. Kurt had never really given the color _brown_ a lot of thought. That was until he was rooted to the spot by two intense dark brown eyes.

4. As Noah watched Kurt lay on the Hospital bed, he swore he would make sure everyone remembered him. He would _immortalize_ Kurt, so no one would forget the angel that fell from Heaven.

5. Puck had felt _chained_ in his relationships. He always had. It was the main reason he had stopped trying to be in one. But with Kurt? It felt like he was flying.

6. Kurt grinned brightly, as he ghosted his hand over Noah's _knee_. He watched gleefully as his boyfriend broke out into hysterical laughter.

7. Puck blinked as he looked Kurt over again. And then again. He was pretty sure that he was still asleep. There was no way in the world, Hummel would come to school dressed so _plain_.

8. Kurt _missed_ his mother. The way the sun made it look like a halo was above her head, the way her eyes sparkled like the ocean. He missed the sound of her laughter. The her smell and the feel of her arms wrapping around him.

9. Kurt's positive, that to Noah at least, what had happened between them the night before was simply a _mistake_. That was until the jock shoved him into a locker, in the middle of a crowded hallway and kissed him like a dying man.

10. Kurt wound have never associated _tender_ with Noah "Puck" Puckerman. Of course, he was proved wrong when he watched Noah tenderly help Becky up from the floor from where the small girl had tripped.

11. Puck know, without a doubt, he had absolutely no _chance_ with Kurt. But that didn't stop him from planting one on him at Santana's end of the summer bash.

12. Noah was always _tormented_ by his nightmares. When he was younger, before his father had left and his mother had turned bitter, they would come in together and sing to him. After wards though, he had learned to simply deal with never getting more than three to five hours of sleep at night. That was until the first time he had stayed over at Kurt's and Finn's house. Kurt had dragged him into bed and had sung to him softly. Almost thirty years later, Kurt is still singing to him when he wake's up from that unknown terror in his mind.

13. No one had ever really _believe_ in him. His mother had told him he'd be nothing more than a copy of his father. His teachers had given up on him and so had most of his classmates. That all changed when Kurt had laid a hand on his arm and told him he believed him. After that, Puck began to believe in himself too.

14. Kurt was a _star_. There was no denying it or arguing it. Everyone could see he was meant for more than the small town of Lima, Ohio. No one know that that was one of Noah Puckerman's biggest fears. To lose the only person he thought he'd ever be able to love.

15. C_hildren_ were a touchy subject to Noah. Since giving Beth up in High School, it had turned him off. But the way Kurt was looking at like that, he could stop the yes from tumbling passed his lips.

16. Kurt had always shown _spirit_ through out his life. Sure he had been tossed in dumpsters and had his heart shredded and slushied. But he had always stayed true to himself and his spirit.

17. Kurt's heart was beating like a _thunder_ storm in his chest, as he and Noah pulled apart in the middle of a hallway in William McKinley High.

18. Puck stared down in horror at the _lace_ dress his daughter was wearing. There was no way he was letting his baby girl out dressed like that. Turning to Kurt, he resisted the urge to stomp his foot like a child. He know that what he wanted at the moment didn't matter.

19. Noah's _hands_ were one of the first things Kurt had ever noticed about the taller jock. They were also one of the few things he had never stopped admiring about his lover. Even after being together almost forty-three years.

20. Puck's grip was like _iron_ on Karofsky's neck as he tried to chock the other boy for kissing HIS boyfriend. No one touched Kurt. No one but him.

21. Puck wasn't good at _emotions_. Everyone in Lima, Ohio know that. But when it came time to explain them to Kurt, he had given it his all and tried his best. He just hoped the other boy understood what he was saying in his babbling non-sense speech.

22. _Bitch_ was one of the first words that came to people minds when describing Kurt Hummel. Gorgeous is the very first one to come to Noah's mind though. Bitch comes at a close second though.

23. All Kurt ever wanted was _acceptance_ for who he was, not who he was pretending to be. He was honestly surprised when he realized he got it, from Noah Puckerman bully and tormentor, first.

24. Kurt had never been _suicidal_. But the bullying. The looks. The fighting with everyone now, because none of his friends had time for him anymore. His father was taking Finn's side over his. He just couldn't take it anymore. Sighing, he opened his locker and froze. Leaning against his books was a single white rose, which was his favorite. A card laid under it.

Grabbing the card, he felt tears prickle in his eyes. 'Life will get you down. But love will always bring you back.' Kurt felt his face break out into a small tiny smile as he flipped the card over. 'This isn't a joke. This is my way of saying sorry for being a giant soulless douche monster to you. Puck' Kurt blinked in surprise, before slipping the card into his bag. It certainly wasn't what he was expecting, but it certainly gave him a sense of hope.

25. Puck hated that Kurt's face seemed to be etched in _hurt_, all the times these days. Growling, he kicked the wall next to him. He wanted to rip whatever was bringing his boyfriend down apart.

26. Puck had never been _graceful_. Clumsiness ran in his family. But as he twirled Kurt around the dance floor, he prayed to who ever was listening that he would at least be graceful for their first dance as a married couple.

27. _Cher_ was the first musical artist that had ever truly bonded over, not that anyone had believed them when that said as much.

28. Puck had accepted long ago, that he would always be Kurt's own personal _pillow_. Now he had to accept the same thing about their daughter, as she curled up next to him and Kurt. Nightmares sucked ass and totally need a beat down.

29. Puck hated _listening_ to people. From his teacher, to his mother, to the cops, to Mr. Schue. Rachel made him want to stick a knife in his ears. So did Quinn, Santana and Mercedes. It surprises him greatly, that when Kurt starts speaking, he actually pays attention to the smaller male.

30. It was no secret. Puck loved _curves_. He was a little surprised when he and Hummel first started. That dude had curves!

31. When Puck had asked Kurt to _prom_ in front of everyone, they had all thought it was a joke. That was until Kurt jumped on to the bigger boy and tried to eat his face off. After a moment he had pulled back enough to tell him eyes before going back in to sucking Puck's soul out via his mouth.

32. Puck had insisted he wanted to build the _crib_ for their daughter. Kurt had of course been beyond nervous the first time they had laid her in it. After a while Puck had informed his husband that he had Burt help him.

33. Puck had always wanted a _bike_. And he had gotten one after living Lima. He had been surprised it had been the thing to bring him and Kurt back together. He was sad to see it go, until he held his little girl for the first time. No way was he ever letting her near a bike.

34. People had always called him an _animal_. Puck had shrugged it off and had gone with it. It struck him though, when Kurt had called him one. He had been slightly hurt, until his lover had told explained he meant in bed. Puck had simply grinned brightly before dragging the smaller male back into their bedroom for another round of sex.

35. Kurt hated _sweat_. He hated the way it made clothes stick to a person. The way it made a person smell. The way it made a person feel. That was until a sweaty Noah had pinned him to the door of his room and kissed the life out of him. Now he didn't mind when his boyfriend got a little sweaty.

36. Kurt cried when they got the results back. The crash had taken away Noah's vision. He was _blind_. The larger male hadn't known what to do, except to hold Kurt while his lover fell apart.

37. Puck glared as he listened to the conversation around him. This was fucking bullshit. Why did his mother have to _move_ them all the fucking way to Texas now? Just cause her newest douche bag boyfriend got a better job offered down there? Did she not realize he had finally found the first person to actually get him? Did she not realize that being with Kurt was a once and life time chance? Did she not get that Kurt was his one and only?

38. No one know that he could play the _piano_. That was until Mercedes and Kurt had walked in on him in the Choir room sitting at the bench singing softly as he played. It had only taken the pair an hour before the whole school had known.

39. _Criminal_. It's what every one thought, when they were asked about Noah "Puck" Puckerman. The exception to that question, was of course Kurt. The first thing to pop into his head was lover.

40. Kurt had always been _lonely_ until Glee club. He had gained friends from it. Life long friends that he couldn't remember a time not having. He had gained confidence he had never had before. He had gained respect from it. He had also gained a life partner from it. Puck still muttered about the hat of fate every now and then, but they would both smile fondly at one another every time.

41. Noah didn't understand how Kurt could _forgive_ him so easily. He would still make it up to his small lover. He'd make up for everything as long as Kurt would allow him too.

42. Kurt didn't understand how Noah could _charm_ people like he does. But at the moment, Kurt wasn't about to question his boyfriends powers. Not as he talked the officer into just giving them a warning.

43. As he sat on the bus taking him to _prison_, Puck couldn't help but grin. True his world had been shattered and his heart shriveled up to nothing but a black rock. But he got the last laugh. He fucking made that asshole pay. No one fucking touched his baby sister and lived. No one.

44. Kurt had never been a _talkative_ person before Glee club or Cheerios. And then Mercedes had come along and the gossiping duo had been born. Now people had a hard time shutting him up. All they would have to do though is get Noah to make out with him, and he'd be quiet for hours.

45. Kurt had never felt so _alive_ as he did right now. Rolling over he looked at Noah and smiled softly, as his boyfriend of four months wrapped his arms around him. Snuggling further into the warmth, Kurt sighed happily. He could totally get use to cuddling after sex with Noah.

46. Sighing softly, Kurt bit his lip as he stared into the _broken_ brown eyes of his boyfriend. Stepping up, he wrapped his arms around the larger teen's waist as tried to comfort him the only way he could think of.

47. As he held the _frame_, Puck felt the tears slip down his face. He didn't want to go put Kurt in the ground. He didn't want to say goodbye forever to the man that still held his heart in his hands.

48. The very first kiss they had shared, had been nothing short of _explosive_. That had never really changed though. Even after almost sixty years together, their kisses were still the same as their very first one shared back in High School.

49. Kurt was pretty effing sure, that nothing was as _glorious_ as Noah shirtless and in slightly lose jeans, sweaty as he tried to put a princess bike together for their daughter.

50. Puck would tell you that the word _radiance_ meant Kurt. He was pretty sure the boy wrapped in his arms was the embodiment of the word.

51. Puckzilla had never been described as _huggable_. And then Kurt had come a long, and that was now how he was described by his smaller lover.

52. No one would have ever guessed that Puck was _nerdy_. Kurt was certainly shocked to find out, just how adorably nerdy his boy friend was.

53. When Kurt had first learned that he was now _deaf_, he had cried. He had felt like he had lost everything. No more glee. No more cheerios. Surely he'd lose most of his friends. He cried the hardest when he realized he'd probably lose Noah because of that stupid accident as well.

54. Kurt had always wanted to see the _ocean_ before he died. Had always wanted to dig his toe's into the sand and just bath in the sun light. The cancer, he was beyond positive, had taken that from him. He had cried at the lose of his life and only weeks left, he was sure he'd never be able to do the simplest thing on his wish list. That was until he woke one morning to find himself in Noah's truck and half way to the beaches of Virgina.

55. He was beyond _furious_ at the moment. He felt the need to rip someone apart. To bash someones face in and bust up a locker while doing so. That was until, Kurt laid a hand on his and asked him to stay with him.

56. Kurt thought it was _valiant_ of Noah, when he had jumped in front of the slushie to save Kurt's brand new knee length white sweater. He was totally gonna make it up to his boy in the locker room later.

57. Kurt had major _doubts_ when he and Noah began their, for lack of a better word, relationship. He was positive the other teen was still banging every thing with two sets of lips. That was of course until, in front of everyone Puck shot down Santana and Brittany. A lot of Kurt's earlier worry's went away, when the jock then turned to him and asked him if he'd like to go see a movie that night.

58. Puck had never been very _ambitious_. He'd never really had a reason too. He know he'd live and die in Lima with never leaving. And then Kurt had come along and he had started pushing himself to get out, to be with Kurt for life.

59. It was no secret that Kurt had _confidence_ etched into every bone of his body. No one thought he'd ever really had any fears or worries. That was until he broke down and told Noah every worry and fear he had.

60. Puck hated to put on a _masquerade_ everyday. He wished he was as brave as Kurt. To put his true self out there and not care what others thought.

61. Kurt would tell anyone who asked him, that Noah Puckerman was _repulsive_. But in his head he would describe the tanned jock as lovable and amazing.

62. Noah's m_other_ was the unknown variable. Neither boy could guess how she'd take the news that her son was now dating a boy. Neither were hopeful that she'd understand and be happy for them. She proved them wrong though. She tried to hug Kurt to death, when she realized he was the reason Noah was doing so much better.

63. People always told him, it was a _sin_ the way he lived his life. That being gay secured his place in hell. Kurt simply would roll his eyes and tell them to kiss his ass, in a more polite way of course. If it was a sin to love Noah, then he'd party it up in hell.

64. It was obvious, that he was _aggressive_. Puck accepted that years ago. He know that it was one thing people would always associate that word with him. But when Kurt had started to associate words like love and sweet and tender, he thought that maybe he could move passed aggression and rage after all.

65. While Noah would say he despised his little _sister_, Kurt know the truth. Kurt know that Noah let Sarah paint his nails, and test out make up on him. Sarah could con her big brother into doing anything, with a simply 'Please No-No. Will you?'

66. Noah could tell you what every _scream_ from Kurt meant. If it was higher pitched and short, it meant he found a great sale in the mall. If it was lower and long, it meant he was having a really good orgasm. If it was quick and squeaky it meant he had stumbled on Finn and Rachel making out. If it was only seconds long and a high pitch, it meant he had found the engagement ring Noah had left on the counter.

67. Puck's pretty use to getting what he wants from who ever he want's to be screwing. So to get _rejected_ by Kurt of all people, is new and unusual. It's not familiar territory for him and he has no idea how to handle it.

68. Everyone wants to know who Kurt's _mystery_ lover is. Most people in Glee are positive it's Blaine from Dalton Academy. The only one who doesn't bother him is Puck. Everyone assumes that he simply doesn't care enough to ask. If anyone had bother to ask him though, they'd find out it's because he already knows who Kurt's been dating. Why would he have to ask, when he knows Kurt's going to be wrapped in his arms, in a couple hours anyway?

69. _October_ is their month. Noah first asked Kurt out on the third. Five and half years later on the ninth, he asked Kurt to marry him. Two years after that, they married on the twenty-first. And four years after that, their daughters were born on Halloween. It's their month. They just hope that their little girls can have their own months.

70. Kurt loves the taste of _peppermint_. Mercedes and Quinn both, don't understand their friends newest obsession with the treat. He won't tell them that's what Noah tasted like the first time they kissed.

71. Kurt's never really done anything that's been _impulsive_. So three days before High School will be officially over for him, he does. He shove's Noah into a closet and kisses him like he's gonna die without the Jewish boy's lips.

72. It was funny. Everyone assumed that Puck couldn't do anything with a car. Everyone who knew him adn Kurt, assumed that the smaller man was the one that rebuilt the _Camaro_ sitting in their drive way. No one know that Puck had redone it, because it had been Kurt's mother's favorite and last car. No one realized just how much it had meant to Kurt, for his lover to do that for him.

73. Kurt had always felt _invisible_. Even after joining Glee and making friends, he had still felt that way. It was funny how Puck had been the one to break through and show him just how amazing he was.

74. When they had gone off to _college_, everyone had assumed that was the end of PucKurt. That it would rip them into two different directions. No one realized that it had only brought them together. It help that they went to schools in the same city. Nobody had bothered to ask them that.

75. Puck was pretty sure that he had been _cursed_. That had to be why he couldn't stop staring at Hummel's ass. There was no way that he was attracted to the smaller boy.

76. Everyone assumed that because of his religion, he'd never get a _tattoo_. But when Kurt had been diagnosed with cancer, he had gone out and gotten his lover's name over his heart. Just so the smaller boy would know, that he would always be with Noah, even if it would only be in spirit.

77. _Fear_ had been a big part of Kurt's life. When he was eight, it had been for his mother. After that it had been for his father. When he had entered High School, it ha split between him and his father. It was Junior year, that he had stopped fearing for his only life. Noah had made sure everyone in the school knew exactly what would happen, if anyone so much as looked at his boyfriend the wrong way.

78. If Noah could, he'd give the _world_ to Kurt. The smaller teen only had to ask him for it and it'd be his.

79. Puck had felt _empty_ when they had given Beth up. He had felt empty when he had gone to juvie. He had felt empty when he had resumed sleeping with Santana. He had felt empty when he had graduated from school and had moved away as far as he could get. He had finally felt a flicker, when he had run into Kurt three years later.

80. It was true. There weren't many _prospects_ in High School for Kurt. It was probably why he had taken Puck up on his offer. But sometime over the course of Junior year, it had turned from jsut sex for them to something really. To something ever lasting. Kurt just hoped that Noah felt the same.

81. When Noah had died, it had left an _ache_ in him. He had tried over the years to fill the void left by his high school sweet heart. He really had. But after almost ten years of trying, Kurt had just accepted that he'd never be happy again. Noah had been his one and only.

82. Most people thought that Noah "Puck" Puckerman was _courageous_. In truth? He was nothing but a coward. Only Kurt know that though.

83. Noah held the _photo_ close to his heart. He cried as he watched the car drive down the street. His baby girls weren't old enough to head off to college. Why didn't anyone else see that as well?

84. Noah had been _persistent_ in his pursuit of Quinn. He had also been in his of Rachel. In his first go around of Santana, he had also been. But with Kurt? It had been easier than anything in the world. Even if he had put in more work than any of his other relationships.

85. Kurt hated the color _crimson_. Hated it with every fiber of his being. He had freaked out, when his first boyfriend in college had given him a rather beautiful crimson hat. They had broken up only three seconds after Kurt had calmed down. He had quit his dream job, when they had painted the walls around his desk that damned shade of red. He had never told anyone why though. He hadn't explained to Tyler why he had left. Hadn't explained to Polly why he couldn't sit surrounded by the walls. He couldn't explain to anyone that when he even hear the word crimson he was taken back to Lima, Ohio. Taken back to November fifth. Taken back to watching his best friend, his first love, his everything, bleeding out because a few older guys wanted to make their disgust known to the town.

86. Kurt loved to take _catnaps_. He had taken them with his mother before she had died. He had taken them, to help keep the nightmares and terrors at bay. Had taken them, because he couldn't sleep at night much.

87. They had a _rhythm_ from the beginning. Everyone they know had said they wouldn't last. Noah wouldn't stay faithful and Kurt would get annoyed at the lack of dumb that dribbled out of Puck's mouth. Thirty years later, everyone they knew were still eating their words. The pair were still as strong as they first were. Noah had never looked at anyone else after Kurt. And Kurt had simply rolled his eyes at the things his lover would say.

88. _Society_ had been against them. But Kurt and Noah had both rolled their eyes and let the hateful things said roll off their backs. But after Kurt had been attacked, Noah had finally snapped. After his beating of three other jocks, everyone in the town of Lima had simply left the pair alone.

89. When Puck had finally figured out that Kurt was _flirting_ with him, he had been freaked at first. After a while he had begun to flirt back though. So really, it shouldn't have been that shocking when he had shoved the fair skinned boy into the wall and kissed him.

90. Kurt had been a _challenge_ for Puck in the beginning. It had been exciting and unknown territory that was untouched. After months though, it had gone from being a challenge to being love. Real, honest to God love.

91. It had only taken _seconds_ for him to piece it all together. It had only taken him seconds to lean over and kiss Kurt. It had only taken seconds for him to ask the other to marry him. And it had only taken seconds for Kurt to breath out yes.

92. No matter how much they _aged_. Kurt know without a doubt, Noah would always stay the same.

93. When their daughter had asked Kurt to take her _dress_ shopping for prom, Noah had flipped out. His baby girl was way to young to be going to prom. Wasn't it only the day before that he was taking her to daycare?

94. Kurt hates that Noah acts _straight_. He hates that the other boy just won't be himself. But then he thinks on how he's treated and is glad the other is to scared to come out. He doesn't want Noah to go through what he does.

95. After their win at National's Junior year, Puck had leaned over and kissed Kurt _enthusiastically_ for the very first but certainly not the last time.

96. Puck had _promised_ Kurt forever. As he laid their bleeding to death, he wishes he could have kept that.

97. Puck had _control_ issues. He know it. Hell, most of the school know it. But when it came to Kurt? He has no problem letting his boyfriend take control everyone once in a while.

98. Their certainly had to be a _reason_ that Puck had Kurt shoved up against the wall in the choir room. The gleeks were sure of it. But no one was brave enough to speak up and ask though. Especially not with the way he had Kurt moaning like that.

99. Kurt was pretty sure, as he stepped into William McKinley gym, that every _memory_ he had buried would bubble to the surface the moment he locked eyes with Noah again.

100. It would have surprised most anyone, that _Disney_ movies were Noah's secret pleasure. It had Kurt, until his boyfriend had explained that his favorite cousin had loved them like life its self, before she had passed away. He had kept the love of them alive, to remember his cousin.


End file.
